


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background Relationships, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Work In Progress, underground boxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O





	Untitled

**6:16 PM**

"Man,that was a great match hyung!"

Baekhyun just smiled playfully at Jongin."Thanks Jongin-ah."He said."I don't think that I did too bad either."The younger smirked in response."I never had any doubt that you weren't gonna win hyung."Jongin said confidentiality,making Baekhyun chuckle."Not even for a second."


End file.
